


Hook

by Taarbas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, discontinued, im really sorry, im sorry but some stuff happened and i dont think ill ever finish this tbh, maybe dont read if you dislike Milah?, rumple may be slightly ooc idk how to write him well tbh, this was my baby too im really upset to let it go, will attempt to follow plot of show but there will be hiccups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re imagining in which Rumpelstiltskin doesn't kill Milah. Instead, he drives her farther into piracy, and eventually to Emma Swan. </p><p>(AU which attempts to follow the plot of the show as well as give some backstory and characterization to a character who really deserved it tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ropes were tight, too tight. With a hoarse shout, Milah kicked out, struggling until the ropes cut deep into her flesh as her lover’s sword crossed with the Dark One’s. Around her, the crew of the Jolly Roger were in a panic, torn between letting their captain fight fairly or rushing the powerful creature in a last ditch effort to help. One had already tried to reach her, but the Dark One had noticed and cut him down the same way she would swat a fly. He was lying within a few feet of her, his eyes open and unseeing. His name had been Sean. He was one of the better duelers, and was great at climbing. Anger punched her and she screamed, praying it would distract him for just enough time for Killian’s blade to slide between his ribs. Obscenities followed, easily heard over the roar of waves and the clash of steel. “You are a coward Rumpelstiltskin! Do you hear me!? A bloody coward!”  The Dark One flinched, and Killian carved a red path down his chest, blood oozing past the wound. 

“Nice try dearie,” He taunted, stepping back and passing a hand over the cut, sealing it. “But not enough, I’m afraid,” Lunging forward, he stabbed at Killian. Milah screamed, pulling at the ropes with all she had as she watched the bloody point of his blade punch through her lover’s back. He dropped like a rock, a hollow sound echoing over the suddenly silent deck. With a chuckle, Rumplestiltskin picked up his blade, stepping over his body and sauntering up to Milah. “What a shame, huh dearie? So close,” He stepped up to her, pressing the point under her chin and forcing her head up. She wouldn’t cry, not in front of him. Her jaw set with determination, she gave one final struggle, managing to swing her left arm enough to punch him in the jaw. His head whipped around, and he sneered, tapping the blade against her collar. “Very foolish, dearie, very foolish indeed,” She opened to her mouth to taunt him back when a searing pain registered in her mind, blood gushing from her left wrist as her hand dropped to the deck. With a delighted cackle, he stooped to pick it up, flashing her a sour toothed smile. “Have a nice life, dearie,” He said as way of goodbye, vanishing in a puff of black smoke. Killian’s sword clattered as it struck the wood of the deck. 

The crew rushed to her the moment he was gone, cutting the ropes free as one took off their scarf and wrapped her bloody stump in it. She hardly felt it anymore, anyway. Shrugging them off, she walked in a trance to her lover’s body. Blood soaked the deck beneath him, staining his hands red. Kneeling, she turned him over, cradling his head in her lap as she brushed blood from the corner of his mouth. What was she doing? She should be screaming, wailing in despair as she held her dead lover. Instead, numbness settled over her, cool anger starting to snake into her heart. Slowly, she lifted her good hand, closing his eyes before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his still warm lips. “I will avenge you, love,” She breathed over him, like a prayer. Reaching into his pocket, she pulled out the bean that the Dark One so desperately wanted. Tucking it into her bag, she pulled the scabbard from his belt and set it next to him, crossing his arms over his chest. She stood, placing the scabbard into her belt and turning to the crew. 

“What shall we do with the bodies...Captain?” A man in the back, she believed he was named Kyle, asked. Her breath hitched, the lump in her throat starting suddenly. A few of the men even had damp eyes. 

“F-Fetch me some canvas. We will wrap them, and bury them at sea,” They scurried off, looking for spare canvas. Next to Sean knelt another sailor, this one barely a man, openly crying. He didn’t seem to have heard her. She let him mourn, walking over and shutting Sean’s eyes. He looked up at her, shaking his head in despair. She put her hand on his shoulder. It was the only thing she could do. Killian’s sword lay a few feet away, and with a determined set to her jaw, she picked up the heavier weapon and slid it into the scabbard, next to her own sheathed sword. Rumpelstiltskin would regret ever crossing paths with her again. 

Attempting to wrap the bodies proved to be an even greater challenge. Her stump was useless. It addition, the numbness that had carried her through the morning was wearing off, replaced with gut wrenching despair that had her tearing up at the mere thought of her lover, let alone seeing his cold body laying on the deck. A few of the men filled in a she stepped aside, rubbing at her eyes and cursing her now useless arm. “Captain?” The voice was quiet and raw. Turning her head, she saw the man who had been crying over Sean, his eyes red and puffy and shaking as he held out a plain silver hook. “Maybe with a harness...this could be of use to you?” She took it, holding it up and examining the sharp point. The image of it buried in the Dark One’s chest flashed across her eyes, and she nodded, thanking the man and tucking it into her belt. She would make the harness tonight, but for now she had a lover and friend to bury. Walking back over, she helped finish the knots on the rope, pulling them tight with her teeth. As they had worked, Smee had been steering the ship, sailing it far away from the port lest the Dark One return with the intention to finish her off too. 

The funerals were quick and quiet, if they could even be considered funerals. As soon as the bodies were given to the sea, she retreated to her rooms, staring blankly at the possessions scattered about. It felt wrong to be in there. Running her hands over a sextant, she almost heard Killian’s voice teasing her, telling her not to break it as he came up behind her and slid his arms around her, splaying his fingers across her stomach. Choking back a sob, she stepped away, opening a drawer and digging until she found a bone needle and thread. Scrap leather sat underneath them. They used to use it to mend holes in each other’s clothes, though now she’d use it to make her harness. It took her until morning, but as she clicked the hook into place she smiled. She would see it buried in Rumplestiltskin's throat if it was the last thing she did. 

As the sun climbed higher into the sky, she began to steer the ship farther and farther from land. Smee stood next to her, watching as the little dot that represented the city of the duel grew smaller and smaller, and by nightfall had disappeared entirely. “Captain, where are we going?” She gave a crazed smile, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the clear bean. 

“Neverland,” She breathed, throwing it into the water. “Hold on tight gentleman!” She shouted over the roar of the water, gripping the wheel and steering straight into the whirlpool. 


	2. Chapter 2

     The body in the water was too small to be a man’s. Tossing the rope over, she watched with bated breath as small hands instinctively gripped it, the loop slipping over them as they fought the sea weakly. Pulling as hard as she could, she slowly pulled the body onto the ship, watching as a young boy rolled over and began coughing. “Easy lad,” She crooned, kneeling down and patting his back. “Get the sea out of your lungs,” He coughed hard, water dripping from his open mouth before he struggled onto his elbows. “It’s gonna be alright now, what’s your na-” She stopped as soon as his head turned. Shaking her head, her face crumpled as tears leaked out of her eyes. “ _ Baelfire _ ,” She breathed, gathering him into her arms. “I thought I lost you,” He struggled, confusion clear on his features before he saw past the odd clothes and distraught face. Breaking away, he stumbled into Smee’s legs.

“You! You-You abandoned me!” He choked, his face ashen. She licked her lips, biting down as she nodded. 

“I did. Oh Baelfire, I’m so sorry. I never knew Rumple would turn into  _ that _ ,” She took his hands, watching with a stab of pain as he drew them away. “Come now, let’s go below deck. You’re soaked,” The rest of the crew watched curiously as the boy slowly followed her below deck, dripping water all the way.  

“Why did you leave?! We could of been a family!” He accused as soon as they stepped into a small cabin. She shook her head.

“Baelfire, there is much you don’t know. Please, sit,” She gestured to one of the bunks, holding her breath as he glared at her for a few heartbeats before slowly sitting down. She took a seat on the one opposite. “Your father and I...we had many issues. A loveless marriage was one of them. I...I started drinking, and I met a man there,”  Chancing a glance up, she was met with a hostile glare. She dropped her eyes. “His name was Killian. I loved him Baelfire, I loved him so much. I thought...I thought I could be happy with him. I made a mistake. A horrible one. We didn’t think a ship, let alone a  _ pirate _ ship, could ever be a good place for you. And Killian, Killian wasn’t always the kindest man then. I didn’t want you taking after him. When we left, I made him promise to come back for you in a few years time, when it would be safer for you. I should have just took you with, influences be dammed,” 

“Then why didn’t you?” His tone was icy, but his voice wavered. She pursed her lips, waiting until they stopped quivering to answer. 

“He loved you Baelfire. I thought he’d do right by you, that he’d raise you and love you and give you a better life than I could have on the run. It was wrong of me, so very wrong. I-I don’t ask you to forgive me. I just ask that you stay here, at least until we get out of Neverland. It is dangerous here, and I couldn’t bare to see you hurt,” Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. “Then, then you can leave, if you so choose,” He was sitting quietly, staring at his waterlogged shoes.

“Why didn’t you come back for me?” He whispered. 

“Your father became a monster,” She stood, her boots thudding on the hardwood as she paced. “He killed the man I love. I couldn’t go back, he’d kill me too. He cut my hand off Baelfire,” She held up her hook, staring sadly at the metal. “He didn’t even hesitate. I thought if I went back it’d anger him, and he’d hurt you,” 

“What if he already was?” Her breath hitched.

“I didn’t want to think of that. I was half-mad with grief. I ran here, hoping the fabled magic could bring him back to me. How stupid of me, to believe in such a foolish lie. We’re trapped here now, all thanks to me!” She kicked the frame of a bunk, her body shaking with anger. “I failed you as a mother Baelfire, and I’m failing my crew too!” Raking her hand through her hair, she sighed and turned to face her son. He was staring at her, his emotions closed off behind an iron curtain. 

“That sounds like an awful lot of excuses,” She nodded, looking back down at the floor.

“I know,” He kicked his feet, and she took a shaky breath, steeling herself for the inevitable anger.

“But, you admitted you did wrong. That’s more than dad ever did,” Her head snapped up, her eyes wide with shock. He still refused to look at her, but he wasn’t running from her. It was more than she could ever hope for. 

“Oh Baelfire,” She sighed, sinking to her knees. Reaching her arms out to hold him, she hesitated, letting them drop. “Thank you. It is more than I could ever hope for,” Getting to her feet, she walked to a cabinet. Pulling it open, she reached in a plucked an old dirk from the back, its blade still sharp, if a little dented. She cringed, vowing to find him a better one. “Here, take this. There are many dangers here, Baelfire. I’d feel better if you had something to defend yourself with,” He hesitated before slowly reaching out and taking the blade, turning it over and staring at his reflection in the dented metal. “I won’t try to make a pirate out of you, if that’s what you’re worryin’ about. I just want you safe. Get some sleep,I have to go make sure the ship doesn’t wreck,” Reaching over, she pulled the covers back, Baelfire looking between them and her for a moment before tucking the blade under the pillow and climbing under them, pulling them up to his chin. She nodded, leaving him in silence and heading up to the wheel. She had seen the Lost Boy’s fires burning earlier. It was going to be a long night. 

She saw their boats around two. Cursing, she left Smee at the wheel and darted below deck, waking Baelfire as quickly as she could. “You have to hide! The Lost Boys...they’ll take you away. Please, trust me!” He stared up at her, sleep clouding his vision, but took her hand, allowing himself to be led farther below deck and into a small trap door. “Stay here until I come to get you,” She warned, rushing back up to the deck with her hand on her sword. They boarded shortly after her foot hit the wood of the deck. Their leader, a boy named Felix, stormed up to her, his hair hanging in his eyes. Their cloaks were soaked with sea spray, and all she could see were tired boys playing a game of pretend that was going too far. Felix stood ramrod straight, staring defiantly in her eyes, but the boys behind him shook as they held their knives wrong, clearly afraid of the crew. “What do you want, lads?” She snapped, her voice like a whip in the quiet night air. Felix’s eyes narrowed, but the other boys flinched.  

“The boy you brought on your ship. The shadow wants him,” Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her chin up.

“I have no boy on my ship,” 

“Then you won’t mind if we look around,” His smile was cruel and revealed yellow and sour teeth. She forced herself to not roll her eyes. Calling his goons to him, he began to head below deck, checking cabins and slowly making his down to where she had hid Baelfire. Her grip on her sword tightening, she watched as he opened the trap door, peering into the darkness. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears, her heart trying to beat out of her chest. Standing, Felix shook his head. Walking up to her, he held his dagger to her throat. She held his eye, refusing to back down even as his sour breath blew in her face. “There seems to be no boy,” He said, more addressing his lackeys than her. “Let’s go, Pan’ll want us back. If you see him, let us know,” She nodded, a quiet “Aye” her only response as she watched them leave. As soon as she heard their paddles churn the water, she wrenched the door open, peering in. 

“Baelfire?” She whispered, watching as a shape detached itself from the ceiling of the small room. 

“Here,” He called, climbing out. He was dirty, and visibly shaken, but unharmed. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stood. 

“Why don’t you try to go back to sleep? They won’t come after you again.,” He shook his head, following her up. 

“I won’t be able to. May I come on deck, Captain?” She cringed, almost asking him to call her mom, or at least Milah, before beating down the urge. 

“Very well. Just, stay by me,” She answered, leading him onto the deck with a touch of fear. The crew she knew would never hurt him, but she feared the Lost Boys. Or worse, the Shadow. If they saw him...she shook her head. She wouldn’t think of that. Smee gave her a curious look as she took the wheel, a boy at her side. He didn’t question her, however, stepping down and making his way to various groups of sailors, observing them as they carried out tasks or kept themselves otherwise occupied. Baelfire stood silently next to her, his eyes staring up at the stars. She wondered what he was thinking.  _ Most likely wondering what it would be like to have grown up with a mother _ She thought bitterly, biting her cheek to stop that train of thought before it started. She couldn’t dwell on that. What mattered now was making sure her boy was okay. “That’s Polaris. We use it to navigate,” She said, noting the star shining brightly above them. Baelfire shifted his gaze to her, open wonder on his face. She smiled. “Look closely, dear boy. See the stars around it? That’s Ursa Minor. And there, Ursa Major,” As she spoke, she pointed them out, tracing them in the sky as Baelfire stared in unabashed wonder. He followed her finger with rapt attention, looking disappointed as she turned away and went back to steering. 

“Tell me more?” He asked nervously, looking down at the deck instead of meeting her eye. She smiled indulgently.

“That’s Draco, and there’s Cepheus and Camelopardalis. You can usually see all of them if you can see Ursa Minor. Though not always,” Steering them away from a shallower patch, she looked back at Baelfire. “Killian had a wonderful sextant. Maybe one day I can show you how to use it,” He knit his brow.

“What’s that?”

“A tool, something sailors use to navigate. You use the stars as your guides,” The crew had fallen silent, watching the pair openly. She had a feeling they had put the pieces together, but none were saying anything. They drifted into silence once more, though it felt a little less heavy. Baelfire continued staring at the stars, almost appearing to be looking for something.

“What’s the second star on the right?” He asked after a while. She frowned, shaking her head. 

“I don’t know. The stars here, they can be very different. I can’t figure out what it could be. I don’t think it’s a star we have,” He nodded sadly, scuffing his foot on the deck. “Baelfire, we’ll find a way out. Trust me,” That proved to be a wrong choice of words.

“I did once,”  He snapped, storming away and heading below deck. She didn’t bother to call after him, instead tightening her grip on the wheel and focusing on the water. 

As morning lit the sky, Milah sighed, watching as her crew rotated shifts and began work, checking knot and sails. She would have to tell them about their newest passenger. “How’re you faring, Captain?” Smee asked. She shook her head.

“I’m tired, but I will live, Smee. Thank you,” He wanted to argue, she could see it on his face, but he fell silent instead, watching the crew in silence. Just as she turned to tell him her plan, she spotted Baelfire. He was walking onto the deck, his dirk tucked into his belt. The new crew members startled him, and he eyed them warily, walking amongst them with tense shoulders. She decided to hold off on her announcement, wondering how the crew would react. Towards the starboard side sat one of the larger crew members, tying knots into coils of rope. He had lost a few fingers to the Lost Boys, and was trying to relearn the more complex ones. A stab of pity went through her. She remembered that stage all too well. It hurt, made you feel useless. But, she had gotten past it, and was certain he would too. Baelfire approached him cautiously, watching as he knotted the rope. For a few minutes, he didn’t notice the boy, only doing so when he turned to untangle some rope. Taken aback, he stared in open confusion at the sight, before shrugging it off and turning back to his work.

“What’re you doing?” He asked, walking up to him and perching on a crate. He hesitated, looking around as if wondering he was addressing someone else. 

“Tying knots,” He answered slowly, clearly unsure how to handle the child. Baelfire continued to watch in silence, not pressing the man for more answers. The sailor kept at his work for along while, slowly losing the tenseness that Baelfire’s presence had brought on. “Here, have a go,” He suddenly said, dropping a short length of rope into Baelfire’s lap. “Now lad, watch me hands,” He worked slowly, explaining patiently as he went. Baelfire copied him clumsily, the sailor taking the rope every now and then and unravelling a previous step before going back over it. Within about ten minutes, Baelfire had tied and retied the same knot, slowly getting better if the sailor’s praises were anything to go by. She smiled, scanning the island for more boats. None had left yet, which eased her fears slightly. 

The sound of running made her head turn, anxiety squeezing her as she feared that she had overlooked a ship and they already upon them. Instead, she saw Baelfire, his face lit up with excitement as he held up a poorly done hitch knot. She honestly couldn’t tell what kind. “Look! He’s teaching me how to tie knots, so I can help on the ship!” He explained excitedly, bouncing on his feet. She smiled at him, turning and nodding to the sailor. 

“That’s lovely Baelfire, but you mustn't cling to him. Let him work too,” He nodded, staring down at the tangled rope. He stayed by her for the rest of the morning, untying and retying that same piece of rope over and over again.  Eventually, he grew bored, as she had expected, and with a small smirk, she asked him if he wanted to learn a bit of sailing. His eyes lit up as he eagerly agreed, and she stepped back, letting him hold the wheel. “That’s port,” She said, pointing to the left. “And that’s starboard,” She pointed to the right. He nodded, eyes wide. “Now, turn a little bit to the portside,” She said, hoping to familiarize him with the terms a little bit. After a slight hesitation, he turned to the left, the ship turning gently. “Now starboard,” He turned to the right, the ship moving at his whim. He laughed, pure delight on his face as she stepped back up, taking the wheel and carefully steering until they were safely angled away from the shallower waters. “Why don’t you go eat?” She suggested, gently urging him along as Smee approached her. His face was grave.

“Captain, we have a problem,” She turned to him, her eyes scanning about. “Mermaids. They’re farther out, and staying underwater, but that’s not to say they won’t come after the ship,” She nodded, thanking Smee as she scanned the waters, watching for the smallest flash of scales. “Why don’t you go eat? And you haven’t slept in over a day. Captain, you need rest,” He urged, cutting himself off as she glared.

“Do not fancy to order me around, Smee. I am fine,” He pursed his lips, but didn’t argue further. 

     The mermaids didn’t come till nightfall, lurking around the ship and flicking water at any crew unfortunate enough to be near the rails. With a frustrated sigh, Milah walked to the rail, shouting down to them. One broke the surface, her large eyes silvery white. She gestured to the water, implying she wanted Milah to come off the ship. With a curse, Milah left the rail, meeting the mermaids in a small skiff shortly after. They clustered around her, and she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw if need be. One raised herself onto the boat, resting her forearms on the side as her dark, curly hair formed a halo around her shoulders and head. Her black skin glimmered with the sheen of ruby scales, forming small patches on her face. “Captain Hook,” She greeted, her voice low and pleasant. Milah stiffened at the name. 

     “As some would call me,” She replied, her hand falling off her the hilt of her sword. If they had wanted to drown her, they would have already. 

     “We have a proposition which we feel you would be greatly interested in,” Milah eyed the mermaid warily.

     “Why would you help a pirate? I thought you drowned us,” She nodded sagely.

     “As we expected. Yes, we do normally drown your folk. But you, Miss Milah, Miss Hook, you have brought no harm to our kind. You have stopped your crew from harming us, from taking us from our homes. We feel as though we owe you. Consider this our way of getting even. Your son, this Baelfire, Pan has found out about him,” The mermaid’s words were a punch to her gut. “We have a way of getting you and your ship out. But, it could be dangerous. Portal travel always is,” Milah hesitated, wanting desperately to agree to the mermaid’s plan. 

     “What’s the catch?” She shook her head.

     “No catch. We send you through, you go on your way as we go on ours. Simple as that,” It sounded too good to be true, but deep down Milah knew it was her only option. Taking a breath, she extended her hand to the mermaid. 

     “We have a deal,” She nodded, taking her hand and pulling herself onto the boat, her muscular tail twitching as it folded over the side. Thin,delicate frills decorated the blood red surface. Above her, she heard breathless gasps from the crew, as well as a few lusty sighs. The mermaid leaned forward, the bones and coral that decorated her rattling slightly. 

     “Meet us in our cove tomorrow night. We will open it then, and send you home,” Pressing her wet lips to Milah’s cheek, she slipped back into the water, her sisters following her under. Reaching up, she touched her cheek, feeling the cool water from the mermaid’s lips under her fingers. It sent a thrill through her. Shaking her head, she made her way back onto the ship, explaining to her crew that the mermaid’s had a way to get them home. Excited hollars met her announcement, and she gave a tired smile. As painful as the old world would be, she was eager to return home. 

     The next day passed in a blur, and as twilight came Milah set course for the cove the mermaid’s had claimed as their own. Baelfire stood next to her, clearly sensing her excitement but not questioning her. As they reached the cove, Milah heard a sweet voice, singing more beautifully than she ever thought possible. Shaking her head, she realized her crew was beginning to droop, many falling onto the deck in a sort of slumber. “Baelfire...hide,” She whispered, pulling her sword free and digging the blade into her calf. The pain cleared some of the haze in her head, and carefully, she made her way to the rail. Below her was a pale mermaid, moon like eyes staring up at her as she sang. Cursing, Milah shouted down to her, telling her of their deal. The mermaid seemed unfazed, continuing her song. Baelfire gripped her coat, pulling her as she sank to her knees. 

     “Mom? Mom!” He called as her eyes rolled up, her body dropping to the wood with a hollow thud. It was the last thing she heard before she was cut off from the world. 

     She woke to cool hands sliding down her face. Groggily, she looked up, staring into the black eyes of the ruby mermaid. She was kneeling on long legs, Milah’s face cradled in her hands. “My sister has tricked you, it would seem,” She said, pulling Milah to her feet. The crew was still asleep, draped over crates and equipment and each other. “She put you to sleep with a special song,” 

     “Baelfire,” Milah croaked, looking around frantically. “Where is my son?!” The mermaid gave her a melancholy look, resting a cool palm on her shoulder.

     “I am sorry. He is gone. Pan has...Pan has taken him,” Despair clutched Milah, and she shook her head, refusing to believe the mermaid’s words. But the longer she stared, the more she believed, until she was shaking and gritting her teeth in a mixture of fury and sadness. If Pan had him, then the shadow had him. And if the shadow had him...she choked, tears pricking her eyes. Then her son was gone. 

     “Our deal is off, mermaid. I need to find my son,” The mermaid pursed her lips, shaking her head.

     “I am sorry, Captain. But the portal is already open. Your son, if he is not dead, the he is Pan’s now. Even you know this,” She touched her shoulder again, and Milah shrugged her off. “Hook,” She said, suddenly brusque, “I understand you are in pain. You have lost your son to Pan, anyone would be distraught. But you must think. Pan knows you are here. He knows you betrayed him, tricked him. If you do not leave now, you not only doom yourself but you doom your crew to his wrath. Look around, do you want these men to suffer any more than they have?” Milah pursed her lips, fighting the urge to scream and charge the island as she shook her head. “Then go. Head into the cove, the portal will do the rest,” With a shaky sob, she nodded, clutching the mermaid’s hand and thanking her. With a nod, the mermaid walked to the rail. “And Hook?” Milah turned. “You will do well. Do not fret. From one woman to another, you are strong. You have faced much, and in a short time. It will be okay,” With that, she stepped off the rail, diving into the water with the ethereal grace they were famous for. Taking another breath, Milah walked the ship, unfurling sails that had went slack as they slept under the mermaid’s curse. Around her, the crew was showing signs of waking. With her boots thudding on the wood, she stormed to the wheel, steering the ship into the cove. In front of them sat a whirlpool, it’s waters crystal blue and topped with pure white froth. Taking a breath, she held the ship steady as they sailed straight for it. 

     “Captain? Captain where are we?!” Smee asked as he woke, sitting up and holding his head as he looked around. Milah stood, her knuckles white around the rail. 

     “The Enchanted Forest. We are home, Smee,”


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn’t expected to be found, let alone by a band of women. She wasn’t complaining, however. The one who found her, Emma, was a beautiful young woman. She seemed to be partially leading the group, along with the help of a warrior named Mulan. She didn’t know them, nor the princess Aurora. However, she knew Snow. The rebel bandit, traitor to the queen etc. etc. She had seen plenty of the posters. “So what were you in that village again?” Emma questioned, casting a suspicious glance over her shoulder. Milah bowed her head. 

“A painter, m’lady,” 

“Painters reside where royalty can be found. Why were you in that village?” Snow replied, watching her with equal suspicion.

“I was en route to another city, m’lady. I didn’t stay there,” They clearly didn’t believe her, but they didn’t pry. They walked in silence for a long while, Milah questioning whether or not she was willing to kill them if Cora demanded it. 

“So, how did you survive the attack?” Emma asked when they stopped to rest under a tree. She offered Milah a flask of water, which she took gratefully. Taking a quick drink, she handed it back, wiping her mouth to stall for a bit more time.

“I hid under the bodies. She didn’t think to dig through them. She probably didn’t want to get her hands dirty, m’lady,” Emma nodded and Milah turned away, about to make her way towards Mulan when the cold blade of a knife was pressed to her throat. She froze, slowly bringing her hand up, palm out. 

“You’re lying,” Emma hissed, pressing the knife harder against her. “I’ll let you in on a secret,” She whispered, her breath fanning against Milah’ ear, “I have a bit of a power, I  _ know  _ when people are lying,” Drawing back, she shouted “Snow! Mulan! Give me a hand,” With the help of the other women, they tied Milah to the trunk of the tree. She didn’t struggle, instead standing and glaring them down. “Now, tell us who you _ really _ are,” Emma snapped. When Milah refused to answer, she gave a piercing whistle, an ogre’s roar answering it. Her blood went cold. Emma glared at her, flicking her eyes in the direction of the ogre’s call. “Last chance,”

“Untie me,” Milah replied. “Let me meet them with my weapon drawn,” Emma didn’t answer, instead shaking her head and dragging their small group into the bushes. The ground began to tremble as the ogre got closer, and Milah found her thoughts turning to Rumplestilskin. He had meant to go fight the ogres, and instead he had ran. A flash of anger ran through her. If he had fought, he would have died, and her and Baelfire could have had a happy life. Hell, she may even have been able to take Baelfire with her and Killian. The thought filled her with a stubborn determination, and she squirmed, her eyes glued to the trees in front of her. If she could just get the rope loose enough, she could at least go out after stabbing it a few times. Another roar, and suddenly she could see its outline in the trees. Fear pierced her, and her countenance almost broke. Refusing to break eye contact with the giant beast, she gave a desperate kick, grinding her back into the bark of the tree as she struggled. Just a little more, and she could reach the sword hidden under her cloak. A tree snapped, and she froze as the creature stepped out, towering over the trees. It sniffed at the air, a wet, sucking, sound, before turning towards her. Throwing her weight against the rope, she blinked sweat out of her eyes, fighting the bonds even as they began to cut and bruise her. A rope gave just enough for her to slip her fingers under her cloak, finding the dagger she had hid. Wrenching it free, she sawed at the ropes, fear building as a scream in her throat as it reached for her, its hands reeking of corpses. She heard an arrow be drawn the same second she sawed through a rope, giving just enough for her to scrambled out and land face first in the dirt. The ogre’s hand closed down around her, lifting her as if she were a doll. She realized how Rumplestiltskin must have felt, how scared he must have been.

She wouldn’t be like him. Stabbing the dagger between two oversized teeth, she bit down on its hand, tearing a hunk of meat off as it howled and dropped her. Scrambling back, she pulled her sword free, staring at the massive creature with trepidation. She couldn’t beat it. She knew she couldn’t. With a shaky breath, she charged, darting around its flailing hands and barely missing being stepped on as she got behind it, swinging her sword in an arc against its back ankle. It screamed, dropping to a knee as it yowled. An arrow flew past her cheek, striking it in what she could only assume was its kidney as it reared back, hands scrambling for the arrow. Running to its other leg, she hacked at its ankle, blood spurting out and coating her cloak and face. Behind her, she heard a shout, and suddenly Mulan was next to her, burying her sword in the thigh of its bent leg. Another arrow whizzed by, this one catching it in the neck, followed by a burst of magic, more erratic and half formed than actually cast. The creature wailed, falling to the ground and allowing Milah to rush to its neck, burying her sword in a thick, pulsing vein. Blood burst forth, flowing like a river and flooding the ground beneath her. Stepping back, Milah let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Around her stood the band of women, a mixture of awe and condemnation on their faces. 

“That thing would have killed you,” Emma remarked as they walked, having left the dead ogre in favor of rinsing the blood off in a stream. Milah pursed her lips, not responding. “Where did you learn to fight like that,  _ painter _ ?” She said it in a mocking way, and Milah turned on her, drawing her bloody sword and pressing the tip into the young woman’s throat.

“ _ Pirate _ ,” She hissed, her gaze steely. “I am Captain Hook, and you will not do something like that again,” She hadn’t realized the other women had stopped walking, now staring at the pair with rapt attention. Cursing her temper, Milah sheathed her sword, breezing past them and walking farther down the small path. Behind her, she could hear them in a hushed debate, clearly trying to decide whether to go after her.  _ Let them _ , she thought bitterly, kneeling at the stream and splashing the cool water on her face. As she washed the blood from her hands, they approached, more cautiously than before,but still hostile. Milah didn’t bother to look up, instead peeling the sodden cloak off and dropping it on the ground. Underneath, she was still dressed in the red and gold garb that denoted her a pirate. They watched her as she cleaned her face, her blade, and finally stood, glaring at them. When she realized they had no weapons drawn, she dug into her satchel, extracting her hook and snapping it back into its harness. She felt less naked with it on. Aurora watched her warily, and Mulan’s hand was resting on her sword hilt. Snow and Emma, however, seemed unfazed, instead rinsing blood and dirt off of themselves. 

“Let’s go,” Emma said, much to the other pair’s confusion.

“She attacked you!” Aurora replied, her voice laced with confusion. Emma shrugged.

“She can make her own way. I’m sure the ogres will appreciate the meal,” Milah laughed. 

“Have fun, Miss Emma. I hope our paths do not cross again,” With that, she turned on her heel and began to head back the way they came. With any luck, Cora would be waiting for her. A hand on her arm stopped her.

“Face it Hook. Cora abandoned you,” Milah laughed, shrugging off Emma’s hand.

“And whoever said I was working with Cora?” Emma glared.

“Why else would you be alive? And besides,” She stepped forward, her face inches from Milah’s. “If she wanted you alive, she would have rescued you from that ogre. She doesn’t need you anymore. You say you’re a pirate, in that case, you’ll be able to tell which way the wind is blowing,” Milah paused, the realization that she may just be right dawning slowly. Biting the inside of her cheek, she hesitated. 

“Very well,” She answered reluctantly. “I will help you. Cora wants me to find a compass. It can help guide us in a portal. By your dress, I say it’s fair to assume you are not from here. I assume you want to go home, wherever that may be. The compass is held by a giant, a fearsome creature who won’t hesitate to kill us. It will be dangerous,” Emma nodded, stepping away from her and walking to the others. 

“Hook is going to help us,” She explained, Milah lurking towards the back of the group. “We are going to follow her,” The rest of the group looked at her with open hostility, Mulan resting her hand on her sword as she stepped around Aurora.Milah snorted, barely holding back a laugh. The woman’s lip curled back, and she snapped,

“And just what is so funny,  _ pirate? _ ” She hissed the last word. Milah laughed, not failing to note Emma rolling her eyes.

“That princess is the most oblivious thing I’ve ever seen. Good luck, warrior, you’ll need it,” Mulan recoiled as if slapped, barely regaining her composure enough to glare at Milah and threaten to cut her tongue out. She just shrugged, turning away and back to Emma, who was holding her head in her hand and clearly stressed out. A stab of guilt went through her. She’d leave Mulan alone, for now. But if Snow started her hope speeches, there was no guarantee Milah wouldn’t gut the woman. She had heard one from afar once, her and Killian lurking in the dock as she addressed her navy, completely oblivious to the pirates hanging back a few paces. Milah had almost fallen on her own sword right then and there. 

“So where are we going?” Snow asked, cutting between the two women with a falsely cheery smile. “If I’m going to be following you, I’d love to know where you’re taking me, and my daughter,” Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly on the last bit, and Milah thought back to Baelfire.

“There is a giant, he holds a compass that can guide us in a portal. We will have to climb up to get it. I assure you, I will not intentionally lead you or your daughter into more harm than is necessary,” Mulan rolled her eyes at that, but Milah didn’t respond, instead looking around a few times and heading in the direction of the beanstalk. The rest of the women followed in silence, Emma at her right elbow. As they walked, Emma kept up a steady, quiet conversation with Snow. Milah used the time to think, wondering why Cora had abandoned her and how she was supposed to get to the Dark One now. She didn’t have the ashes, and to try to get them would be pure suicide. Then again, going after the Dark One would most likely yield a similar outcome, but if she could just die with her Hook in his neck, the blood staining the silver red, she’d be content. It may not kill him, but it was only the bare minimum anyway. Ideally, she’d kill him with his own dagger;rip his heart out, make as though she was just going to crush it, and then reveal the dagger. A wicked smile touched her mouth before she was able to suppress it. Yes, that would do nicely. 

As they left the cover of the woods, Emma turned the conversation to Milah. “So, what happened between you and Mulan?” Milah looked over her shoulder, watching as Mulan and Aurora kept close, sharing a quiet conversation.

“I don’t believe it’s my place to say. They are close,” Emma, thankfully, seemed to read between the lines, a small nod her only acknowledgement. “Where are you trying to get to?” She asked, turning to Emma. She shook her head.

“Home, you wouldn’t know of it,” Milah nodded, the short conversation quickly turning into silence as they approached the field where the beanstalk grew. Emma gawked openly as it came into view, clearly not looking forward to climbing it. 

“Only two of us can go up,” Milah whispered, bowing her head closer to Emma. “It is protected by a barrier, and I only have two cuffs. You don’t have to be the one who goes up with me,” Before she could stop herself, she gently rested her hand on Emma’s back. “You could send Mulan up, or Snow. I can promise you I won’t cause trouble for either of them,” Emma shrugged her off and shook her head.

“If I’m the one who decided to trust you, I have to go up with you. It’s as simple as that,” As they had spoke, they reached the base of the beanstalk, Emma’s face paling slightly. Turning, Emma quickly explained the situation to the group, taking the cuff from Milah before walking over to Mulan and whispering something to her that Milah couldn’t make out. Mulan handed her a bag before walking back to Aurora and Snow, her shoulders tense. As Emma walked back over, Milah found herself wondering which girl was Snow’s daughter. She knew that because of the first curse, no one had aged. But if that was the case, then one of the women here would still be a baby. Then again, they were sent away in a wardrobe. “Let’s go,” Emma breathed, snapping Milah out of her thoughts. Milah nodded, snapping her own cuff on and digging her hook into the stalk. Next to her, Emma hauled herself up by a vine, climbing at about the same pace as Milah.

“Don’t look down,” She said about halfway up, the wind pulling at their clothes. Emma was shaking, pressed against the stalk. Whether it was fear or cold, she didn’t know. “Lass, as soon as we get to the top, I’ll give you my wrap. Until then, just hang on. We’re already over halfway there,” Emma nodded, letting out a heavy breath as she reached for the next vine. About ten feet later, Emma was beginning to lag, her arms quivering as she struggled to pull herself up. Milah paused, watching her before looking up. They had a long way to go. “Emma!” She called over the roar of the wind, climbing down slightly and burying her hook into the stalk. “Here,” She reached out, offering her hand. “There’s an area that dents in and has some thick vines around it. You can take a breather there,” Emma stared at the hand in confusion. Shaking her head, Emma struggled until she pulled herself up.

“I don’t need your help,” She hissed. Milah sighed. 

“You don’t trust me,” Emma glared. 

“Forgive me if I don’t” Her tone was dry, and Milah laughed. She stopped climbing, forcing Emma to stop too. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Milah could tell she was struggling. Staying still for a few moments would help her. 

“I heard why you’re trying to get home. A child. You don’t want to abandon him, like you were,” Emma cocked her brow. “I know the look. My boy had it himself when I found him. The Lost Boys’s had it too,” 

“Lost Boys?” Emma sounded incredulous. “Like Peter Pan and Captain Hook Lost Boys?” Milah rolled her eyes.

“Lass, you’re climbing a bloody beanstalk with Captain Hook, and you question Lost Boys?” Emma pursed her lips and nodded. 

“Fine then, you got me. My parents had to abandon me to keep me alive. What of it?” Milah began to climb again, Emma following at a much better pace.

“You don’t trust people because of it. You can’t let people in, you’re afraid they’ll do it again,” She shrugged. “It’s not hard to figure out once you’ve seen it here and there,” Emma didn’t respond, letting the pair climb in silence before suddenly saying,

“You said your boy had the look too. What happened?” Milah inwardly cringed. She was  _ not _ about to open up to a complete stranger, let alone one that had left her for dead. 

“It’s a long story. We’re almost to the top, another time lass,” It was clear she was avoiding Emma’s question, but Emma didn’t press, instead climbing in silence until they reached the top. Milah helped pull her up, pulling her long wrap free from her corset and wrapping it around Emma, who tried to refuse. “You’re turning blue, take it,” She said, helping Emma tuck it into her belt. Her fingers looked stiff and barely functioning.

“Let’s just get the compass and go,” Emma breathed, her breath puffing out in little clouds. Milah nodded in agreement. It was bitterly cold up this high. 

“Wait! Your hand, I saw the blood. Giant’s can smell it,” Emma stopped, holding out her hand at that little bit of information. Pulling a scrap from her old cloak out of her satchel, Milah draped it over Emma’s wrist. Digging out her flask and working the cork off, she upended it over the other woman’s hand, gripping her wrist as she instinctively jerked away.

“What the hell is that?!” She hissed, flexing her fingers. Milah chuckled, carefully folding the scarf over the wound.

“Just a little rum. Don’t worry love, it won’t hurt you any,”

“So now I’m love?” Milah cursed mentally, hardly believing she had let that slip out. The woman was attractive, yes, but things were beginning to line up to Milah. That was Snow’s daughter, and Milah knew you never got between a mother and her child. Especially not royalty’s children. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. Now, we wait for the giant to sleep, get the compass and get out. Easy and simple, don’t you think?” Emma shook her head as Milah bowed her’s and pulled the knot tight with her teeth. 

“Mulan gave me sleeping powder, I’ll just knock the giant out,” 

“That’ll be risky,”

“And waiting for him to fall asleep won’t?” Milah laughed, pulling away from Emma. 

“Aye Lass. That’s fair,” As she moved to turn away, Emma grabbed her wrist.

“On your arm, the tattoo. Who’s Killian?” Milah froze, curling and uncurling her fingers.

“Someone from long ago,” She answered tensely.

“Your son?” Milah shook her head.

“Lover. Died too soon, he did,” Emma let go of her, nodding solemnly. “Come, we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s figure out how to get the giant,” Milah said, eager to change the subject. Even after centuries, the mention of Killian made her heart ache. Looking around, her eyes fell on a large metal shield.

“What happened here?” Emma asked, picking up a large dagger which was more a sword to them. Milah picked up a large bone, looking between the shield and a nearby statue.

“War. The final battle between humans and giants. Come, I have an idea, but you have to trust me,” Emma narrowed her eyes, but otherwise seemed willing to listen. “You climb up on that statue, and I’ll bang on that shield over there. When the giant comes, you blow the powder in his face,” Emma puzzled it over, slowly nodding her head and muttering that it could work. Milah headed towards the shield, the bone gripped in her hand. If Emma wanted to off her, this would be the time. She supposed she’d just have to wait and see. Turning, she watched as Emma got her footing on the statues shoulder, nodding to Milah as she loosened the string on the bag. With a deep breath, Milah banged the bone against the shield once, twice, three times before an angry shout had her skin crawling. The giant stepped through the doorway, looking around angrily. Emma and Milah shared a look of panic. She couldn’t reach his face. With a deep breath, Milah darted out from behind the shield, shouting as loud as she could. “Hey! Down here you lout! Wanna kill a human? Well I’m the worst one yet!” She darted away from his hand, racing towards the statue. Now, all she could do was hope Emma would hit him with the powder. The giant crouched, reaching for her. Milah forced back a scream as his fingers blocked out the dim light, when he suddenly swayed unsteadily, falling to the side with a loud thud that shook the ground even more than his steps had.

“Hook?! Are you ok?!” Emma’s shout had Milah stirring, shaking the pain in her head off and pulling herself up. Grinning up at the visibly shaken woman, Milah replied,

“Emma, you and I make a good pair. Mayhaps one day I can convince you to sail with me,” She helped her down off the statue,walking around the giant’s sleeping form and heading into the treasure room. It was bigger than she had ever imagined. The entire room was bathed in golden light, no doubt reflecting off the mountains of gold and jewels the giants had squirreled away. Noticing a golden cage, she walked towards it. “Emma, help me up. Let me see if it’s up here,” 

“So I can’t see what you’re stealing? No, you help me up,” Milah rolled her eyes, dropping to one knee and lacing her fingers over her hook. Carefully, Emma placed a foot in her hand, balancing her hand on her shoulder as Milah effortlessly stood, lifting the smaller woman who gave a loud yelp. “You’re stronger than you look,” She said, bracing herself against the cage and sifting through the various treasure.

“Comes with piracy,” Milah replied dryly. She had carried rum barrels heavier than Emma. A loud shout made the pair jump, the ground shaking under Milah’s feet .”Get down!” She hissed, pulling her hand out from under Emma and wrapping it around her waist, setting her on the ground. “Hide!” Bolting across the room, Milah heard a loud crack, looking up in time to see parts of the ceiling come crashing down around her.

“Hook!” Emma’s shout was muffled. She could feel the ground shaking harder and harder, and then a loud clang. It was eerily silent afterwards, and Milah felt her stomach sour. She couldn’t bear seeing Emma hurt, or worse, killed. Fighting the rubble around her, she managed to move part enough for Emma’s hand to suddenly come through, taking her’s and pulling her free.

“Emma, you’re okay,” She breathed, stumbling out and brushing dust off herself. The giant lay nearby, a sword a few feet from him. “Bloody brilliant, you are! Did you find the compass?” Emma nodded, pulling it out of her jacket. Milah reached out to touch it, hardly believing it was real, before drawing her hand back. She didn’t want Emma to think she would steal it. A sudden cold clasped around her wrist, and she jerked, staring down at the manacle in shock. “Emma? Emma! What’re you doing?!” She lurched to her feet, tugging on the chain as Emma stood, walking away. “You can’t just leave me here!” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the giant stir. “Emma I got you here! I trusted you!” She bellowed the last part, and Emma flinched, stopping to turn.

“You won’t die. I just need a head start,” With that she walked out, Milah’s wrap swishing around her ankles. Milah had completely forgotten about it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is all I had (completely) written before posting this up. There will be more but it's a wip and it is longer than this little snippet. I just thought it fit better as a standalone mini chapter than being mushed in with another part.

“So you’re name is Anton?” The giant nodded, staring down at his captive. Milah stared right back. The first few hours had been met with silence, boredom, and contemplating cutting her other hand off. “And you made a deal to keep me here for  _ ten hours _ ?!” Another nod. Milah groaned, leaning back and staring at the hole in the ceiling. At least she could see the stars. They were a familiar comfort. 

“Are you going to hurt Emma?!” He growled, and Milah found herself shaking her head. She didn’t want to hurt Emma, not now, not ever. “Why not? She left you here,” He replied, accusation clear in his voice. Milah gave a heavy sigh. 

“I don’t want to bring that Lass harm, not ever,” Anton cocked a brow, but didn’t reply, instead watching her turn the manacle over with her hook. 

“How’d you get that?” Milah hesitated, before slowly beginning the story, starting with her engagement to Rumplestiltskin and going all the way up to burying her lover. By the time she had finished, the last minutes of her imprisonment had ticked away, and she left Anton in peace, making her way down the beanstalk. 

Cora was waiting for her. “Have you got the compass?” She asked, and Milah had to admit she had lost it to Emma. Narrowing her eyes, Cora tutted. “What a shame, truly. I suppose our deal is off then,  _ pirate _ . I’ll go to Storybrooke alone, and leave you here,  _ aching _ for your revenge,” Milah clenched her jaw, reaching for her sword with one hand and bringing her hook up in a smooth motion. Cora vanished, purple wisps swirling around her hook. She hissed, firing off a string of curses as she paced in the dirt. She needed to get to Storybrooke, and so far every option had run out. Kicking a rock, she heard it clank against something metal. Walking around the beanstalk, she found an old helmet, her wrap balled up and stuffed into it. She smirked despite herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

     Milah found the princess in Cora’s dungeons, scared out of her wits and yet not willing to lay back and let people come after her. As soon as Milah entered, she had thrown a water jug at her, Milah ducking just in time for it to shatter on the wall behind her. “I’m not here to hurt you,” She whispered, walking towards the frightened girl and pulling the key from her bodice. “I’m going to help you. Tell Emma my offer still stands,” After her cuffs were unlocked, Aurora rubbed at her wrists, glaring at Milah.

“And why should I help you? You-you filthy pirate!” Milah rolled her eyes, questioning whether these people had any other insults in their arsenal. She hated to do this, but if the girl wasn’t going to cooperate…

“I find slattern tends to roll off the tongue better,” She said dryly, plunging her hook into the girl’s chest. Aurora’s mouth flopped open, her jaw working much like a hooked fish would as she pulled her heart free. Cora had enchanted her hook at one point, in order to rip out a single heart. “Now, tell Emma my offer still stands. You suspect I have a kinship with her over our lost children. Now, go,” The heart glowed weakly as Aurora nodded, dashing out of the cell. Tucking the heart into her bag, she turned to go, only to be slammed into the wall by an angry Cora, her hook vanishing in a puff of smoke before appearing in Cora’s hand. 

“That’s twice you betrayed me now,” She purred, dragging the sharp point of the hook across Milah’s collar. Shuddering in disgust, Milah shrunk back, Cora chasing her with the hook and caressing her face. “You helped the saviour, and now you’ve let my prisoner go,” Hooking her shirt, she pulled it to the side, and Milah jerked, cutting in quickly.

“I have something much more useful to you,” Cora cocked a brow, and Milah pulled the heart out, handing it to the woman as she gave a wicked grin. Handing Milah her hook back, she walked away, staring at the heart as Milah clicked it back into place. “It’s the girl’s heart. They think I’m still helping them,” She explained, brushing her hand over her collar as if she could brush the woman’s touch away. Cora laughed.

“Brilliant. I’ll lead them to a trap, and then you can get that compass,” The heart suddenly began to glow, and she turned back to Milah, her smile a gash in her face. “It seems you will have your revenge after all, dear,” 

With a quick wave of her hand, Milah found herself transported to a dungeon, the group of women inside a cell. Emma was perched on a rock, staring at a scroll as the compass sat on her thigh. A flash of anger ran through Milah, and petty satisfaction ran through her when Aurora threw the rock, effectively trapping them in the cell. Cora waved her hand, the compass appearing in her palm as she smiled. Emma was shouting and rattling the bars, begging her to not do this. Cora simply laughed. “Rumplestilskin couldn’t break those bars, dear. You are trapped,” Turning towards Milah, she began to walk away. “Come now, Storybrooke awaits,” Milah followed, her shoulders squared. She would not look back.

“Hook!” Fuck. Milah stopped, turning towards Emma as if she were her puppet. “Please, my son is in Storybrooke, you can’t do this!” Emma begged her, and Milah approached the bars, leaning in. 

“And I am deeply sorry Emma. I’ll be sure to tell him his mother loved him dearly,” 

“Please! Let us go,” She pleaded, rattling the bars again. Behind her, Cora scoffed, and Milah could practically see her rolling her eyes. With a sigh, Milah pulled a silver chain out of her bodice.

“Do you see this, Emma? This was the bean that giant carried. I’m sure you recall, after all, you  _ did _ leave me up there,” Emma reached for the blackened bean, and Milah snapped her wrist, the chain in her palm as she tucked it back into her bodice. “It’s quite fitting, really. It was once magical, so full of potential, and hope. But then, some fool had to go and ruin that,” She stepped away from the bars, holding Emma’s eye. “Good luck, Emma. If the bloody Dark One couldn’t leave that cell...well, I’m sure you can put the pieces together. You’re a smart girl,” With that, Cora worked her magic once more, transporting them out of the dungeon and back into the open air. 

“You care for that girl,” She said as they walked. Milah shook her head.

“No, no I do not. I have no desire to see her ever again, bloody dick, she is,” She hissed, curling her fingers around the hilt of her sword. Cora gave a delicate chuckle and simply watched her from the corner of her eye.

“Say what you will then. But your loyalty lies with me, do not forget it,” Milah nodded, looking at the sky. They’d reach the lake by mid afternoon at this pace. She wished it would be sooner. Despite her anger towards Emma, she couldn’t shake the guilt she felt for the other woman’s son. To grow up without a mother, she didn’t want to inflict that on another child. And yet, here she was. A part of her knew she would never forgive herself, while another, much angrier part was all too eager to ignore that detail and instead focus on the thought of Rumpelstiltskin choking on his own blood. 

“Why Storybrooke?” Milah asked later on, turning to Cora. 

“Are you questioning my decisions? I thought you  _ wanted _ to get to the Dark one,” Milah fell silent, turning away and staring at the trees. Beside her, Cora heaved a sigh. “My daughter is there. I want to win her back,” Milah nodded, running her thumb over the hilt of her sword. 

“It will not be easy. Do not expect her to  _ want _ to come back,” Cora laughed harshly before smiling at Milah.

“Foolish, foolish dear. My daughter will want to come back to me. How could she not? I gave her everything she could ever want. You, on the other hand, what did you ever give your son?” Milah’s heart stopped, and she bit her cheek until it bled to keep from turning on the woman next to her. “I was powerful, you, you were just some poor girl, made to marry a man who couldn’t hold his own in war. No child would want such a sad, pathetic life. It’s just nature,” She rested her hand on Milah’s shoulder, and Milah hoped she couldn’t feel her shaking. “Forget him. Once you lose that weight of guilt, you will find yourself feeling much better,” Milah nodded, simultaneously thanking and cursing the woman as they walked. 

When they reached the lake, Milah found herself disappointed. “Where is it? All I see is sand,” Cora laughed.

“To a simple eye, yes. All there is is sand. But to a more trained eye…” She trailed off, waving her hand over the barren land. To Milah’s surprise, water suddenly flooded the area, and when Cora tossed the ashes into it, a swirling whirlpool opened in the middle. Holding up her hand, Cora said “Now hold on, unless you want to end up somewhere other than Storybrooke,” Milah placed her hand on the compass, readying herself to jump when an arrow suddenly struck it, knocking it from their hands and sending it into the sand. For a second, Milah simply stared in the direction it had flown, attempting to process the events that had just unfolded. Looking up, she was greeted with the sight of Mulan, Snow, and Emma. Gods she needed a drink. 

“This portal is taking us home!” Emma called over the roar of the water, glaring at Cora. Milah inwardly sighed. She really didn’t want to fight them.

“Get the compass!” Snow shouted, notching an arrow as Cora ordered her to find the compass before Emma. Stepping away, Milah drew her sword, rolling her wrist once before bringing it up to collide with Emma’s.

“I don’t want to hurt you, lass,” She hissed, easily disarming the woman. Emma paused for maybe half a second before her lips curled back and she yelled, jumping at Milah. Taken aback, Milah grabbed her, easily flipping her into the dirt. She really didn’t weigh that much. Emma rolled, attempting to struggle back to her sword. Milah rolled her eyes, crouching and grabbing the inexperienced woman’s calf. Maybe if she hit her hard enough, she could knock her out and keep her out of harm’s way. Out of the corner of her eye Milah could see Mulan and Snow trying desperately to land a hit on Cora, and failing. Mulan swung her sword as Cora vanished, and Milah’s heart sank as she saw Mulan’s sword clip the satchel, sending it flying. Releasing her grip on Emma’s calf, she leaned over the portal, catching the satchel with the point of her hook. “Here, and good luck to you warrior! You’ll need it,” She called as she tossed the bag to Mulan. Emma rushed to the warriors side, her sword draw, and Mulan stared in blatant confusion at Milah. 

“Go!” Snow hissed. She tried to argue, but Milah couldn’t make out what she was saying over the roar of the portal. Besides, Emma was rushing back towards her with bared steel. 

“Didn’t think you’d have a soft side!” She called, bringing her sword up against Milah’s. 

“I don’t,” She hissed, pushing her weight into her sword. “Good form, lass,” She complimented, noting that Emma’s feet did not slide. It also allowed her to see Emma bringing her foot up in what most likely would have been a nasty kick to very unsavory places. “Not good enough,” She added, sliding her hook around the other woman’s ankle and throwing her off balance. Emma’s eyes went wide and she yelped as she fell, not losing her grip on her sword. Milah’s head shot up, turning towards the mother. She was expecting another arrow. Instead, a whistle drew her attention, and she saw Cora circling Snow, taunting her with a chuckle and a smile. Not letting it distract her, Milah parried a strike from Emma, trapping the other woman’s sword between her blade and hook. “Wish it could’a went differently, lassie,” Milah said, slowly kneeling to the ground. The blades made a shrieking sound as the metal rubbed together, and Emma turned her head away, exposing a pale neck. Milah shook her head slightly, beating the thoughts that rose at the sight down. “But you left me. And I don’t like to be betrayed,” Emma squirmed underneath her, glaring defiantly up at the woman as Milah’s blade pressed against her neck. Leaning forward, she whispered, “If you quit now, I can let you go,” Emma laughed, arching her back before grinning wickedly up at Milah.

“Why should I quit? I’m winning,” With that, she held up the compass, and Milah managed to spit out “Fuck!” before she was shoved back onto her feet, Emma’s fist swinging hard. She didn’t have enough time to block it, taking a solid hit to the temple that had her vision swimming. She stood on shaky legs for a mere moment, fighting to get her vision back in order, before dropping to the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

     She woke with one of the worst headaches she’d had her in life. Groaning, Milah stood, rubbing her sore temple. _Bloody good with her fists,_ She thought bitterly, looking around the lake. Cora was nowhere to be seen, but the water had returned, lapping against the banks. Walking to the edge, Milah knelt and drank, the water’s magical properties healing the pounding in her head. For that, she was grateful. But otherwise, she was furious. Not only had she failed to reach Storybrooke, but it now seemed that Cora had abandoned her as well! Lovely. Grumbling darkly, Milah sat by the water, staring miserably at the calm surface. She missed the ocean. She missed the ship, and her son, and her lover. Digging her fingers into the wet sand, she threw a handful into the lake, watching the ripples with a sort of numb boredom. She desperately wanted to hit something right now. Or better yet, someone. From what she understood, this new world didn’t have magic, which meant Rumpelstiltskin would be nothing more than the coward he always was. She smiled wickedly. That meant she could kill him at her leisure. Carve him up, slowly saw his flesh from his bones- She shook her head, shuddering in disgust. Her thoughts kept getting more violent, and it frankly scared her.

     “Moping, are we? Get up, pirate. You’ll have your revenge yet,” Milah’s head snapped up at the sound of Cora’s voice. The other woman stood a few feet away, a small bottle in her hand. “We can still get home. You have that bean, and here, I have your ship” She held up the bottle, a perfect, albeit miniature, replica of the Jolly Rodger sitting inside. “Toss it in the water, pirate, and you’ll find that it might just work again,” Milah dug into her pocket, pulling the dried up bean out and staring down at it. Silently, she hoped Cora was right, throwing it into the middle of the lake. Next to her, Cora uncorked the bottle, tossing it aside as she pulled out the ship. “I hope you can sail this on your own, your crew were out,” She said, tossing it into the water. As the portal began to open, the ship grew, taking on its original size and its sails unfurling. A weight felt like it was lifted off Milah as she stepped back onto its deck, running her fingers over the rail as she mounted the steps to the wheel. Cora followed, watching as Milah took the wheel and held on tight as the portal opened beneath them, swallowing the ship and making Milah’s stomach drop.

     As they surfaced Milah let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. She really hated portal travel. Looking up, Milah saw grey waters and a little town not far from where the portal had brought them. Already, the wind was pushing the ship, steering it towards the water. “They’ll see it,” Milah said, Cora shaking her head and waving her hand. Nothing happened. Before Milah could ask, Cora clarified.

     “Cloaking spell. No one can see your ship now. Our plan has been compromised, as I’m sure you can tell. I have a plan, though. My daughter is here. She will help us, but you need to stay here, understand?” Milah bristled, gripping the wheel tighter, but nodded. If there was one thing she hated, it was being left behind. “There’s a smart girl,” Cora praised, running her hand up Milah’s arm and squeezing her shoulder. “Be good and wait for me,” She added, vanishing in her familiar cloud of smoke. Milah shuddered, brushing at her shoulder as soon as the woman left. Looking around, she surveyed her ship, choosing to give it a quick look over and mark down any issues. It would pass the time, and it was really just an excuses to walk around her ship again. She missed it.

    It was nightfall when Cora returned, appearing eerily in her cloud of smoke. “I brought you a gift,” She purred, leaning against Milah’s side. She was convinced that the woman only did it to watch her squirm. Her left arm itched with the urge to slash Cora open wit her hook, but she suppressed it, instead only looking at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. “In the brig, go look! Don’t be rude,” Milah walked to the hatch, pulling it open and dropping into the poorly lit room. She could hear whimpers and grunts. Lighting a torch, she walked to the second hatch, opening it and peering in. A man sat bound and gagged, staring up at her from behind broken glasses. “He knows my daughter well,” Cora said, touching Milah’s shoulder. “And he knows of your crocodile,” Milah smirked, shutting the hatch and standing upright.

    “Thank you, Cora,” She said sincerely. “He will be of great use to me,” Heading back up, she made her way back to her quarters, praying the other woman didn’t follow. Sadly, she did, shadowing Milah as she entered her room and walked up to one of the many maps, staring at it intently. She hoped that by remaining silent, Cora would grow bored and leave.

    “Captain?” Milah’s eyes widened as the familiar voice filled her room. Spinning on her heel, she was greeted with the sight of Smee in the doorway, his red cap being twisted in his hands. Milah beemed, striding briskly up to her old first mate and clapping her hand on his shoulder.

    “Smee! Just the man I was hoping to find! Come, help your old Captain. Lord knows she needs it,” She muttered the last part quietly, watching Cora out of the corner of her eye. The older woman smirked, vanishing once more. Milah’s shoulder sagged with relief and she stepped away from Smee, gesturing for him to follow her to a table. “Have a drink, Smee,” She said, plunking down a dusty bottle of rum. He looked between her in the bottle in confusion, and she dug her hook into the cork, pulling it free with a pop and pouring it into two shot glasses. “We have a prisoner to torture tonight, and I’d rather have something in me,” She explained, knocking back the drink and relishing the burn. She could murder,steal, and duel, but she did not like torture. Neither did her lover, now that she thought about it. Unless of course he was mad or drunk enough. She rolled her eyes. Milah loved Killian dearly, but he could be a barbarian sometimes. Smee slowly picked up his glass, drinking much slower and screwing his face up. As soon as he set it back down, Milah refilled both glasses. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

     As soon as she had her confession, Milah left her prisoner to lick his wounds. She hadn’t hurt him too bad, mostly just bruised him and scared him a bit. It had worked though. “Smee!” She called, the small man immediately running to her. “I have a job for you, Smee,” She explained, running her fingers over her hook. “It seems our crocodile has something that will allow him to leave town. Now, we can’t have that, or I can’t gut him like the coward he is,” She hissed, her face screwing up in anger. Smee shrank away but nodded obediently, ringing his hands. 

“And you want me to get it, right Captain?” She smirked, nodding to her companion.

“It’s a shawl.  _ My son’s _ shawl. Bloody bastard, hope he rots,” She digressed, the thought of Rumpelstiltskin with anything of her son’s setting her teeth on edge. Shaking her head, she realized having a drink (or so many you lose count) may not have been the best idea. “It’s a brownish gray, and handspun. Bring it back to me,” Smee nodded, rushing off the ship. She headed to her quarters, picking up a pitched filled with cold water and drinking deeply. She needed a clear head to do this right. Pursing her lips, she headed out, walking towards the town library. She hoped the girl wouldn’t put up a fight, she really didn’t want to hurt her. 

As she walked, Milah found herself wondering how much this girl knew about her lover. Did she know he had hunted down his ex-wife, killed her lover, and cut off her hand? Milah highly doubted it. Hell, she’d be surprised if this Belle even knew Rumplestiltskin  _ had _ a previous wife, let alone the hell of a fallout they had. A bell above the door chimed as Milah entered, spotting a brown haired woman sorting books off in a corner. “I’m sorry, but we’re closed for a moment,” She called, her pleasant voice filling the room. Milah sucked in a breath, locking the door behind her. The heavy clunk had her spinning around. Her eyes were wide, and a beautiful shade of green. 

“You must be Belle,” She said, approaching the woman. Belle backed away, fear plain on her face even as her hand drifted to a heavy globe. “I doubt you know who I am, or that I even exist. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Milah Gold,” Here, she bowed. “Though most people know me by my more colorful monikers. Captain Hook, the coward’s wife- Rumplestiltskin, I mean. That one. The very one you are currently involved in. Listen to me darli-” Milah was cut off by Belle whipping the globe at her head, Milah just barely managing to dodge it. As soon as Belle pulled out a small black box, however, Milah panicked, lunging towards the other woman as she brought it to her ear and called for Rumplestiltskin. “I don’t want to hurt you!” Milah called as Belle avoided her grasp, managing to duck into another room and shut the doors. Milah cursed, attempting to pry them open or ram her shoulder into them with no avail. On the other side, she could hear Belle trying to talk. Taking a deep breath, Milah continued. “Belle, listen to me. That man is violent, and will not hesitate to hunt you down should you move on,” Images of her lover lying on the deck flashed behind her eyes, and Milah dug her nails into her palms until they bled. “From one woman to another, be careful, and for the love of god, get out of there. He’s dangerous, he bloody killed my lover and cut my hand off,” 

“Liar!” Belle cried, and Milah shrank away, grinding her teeth. She had tried, but now she had to go. With any luck, Smee would have the shawl, and Belle would heed her warning. Just before she reached the doors, Milah paused, her hand raised halfway up to the knob.

“Should you leave him, and need a place to go,” Milah called, hoping the other woman could hear her. “My ship is always available,” With that, she fled, heading through the back alleys of the town and up to the roof she had planned to meet at with Smee. He was waiting for her, the shawl clutched in his hands. As soon as he saw her, he thrust it into her hands, explaining that he had ransacked the shop to get it. A smile split Milah’s face as she held up the threadbare fabric, even as tears pricked her eyes. It would keep Rumplestiltskin trapped in Storybrooke. More importantly, it was her son’s and she had something to remember him by. 

When she returned to her ship, Milah expected to find peace and quiet, and hopefully a way to let her prisoner “escape”. She really didn’t want to keep him longer than necessary. A rattling down in the brig, however, ruined those hopes. Heading down, she found Belle crouched over the trapdoor, talking quietly with the prisoner. She seemed to have gotten it unlocked, and was helping him out. When he saw Milah, however he froze, the color leaving his face and making the bruise there stand out more. Belle turned, jumping to her feet and standing in front of the injured man as she glared at Milah defiantly. “I see you took my advice,” Milah said, approaching the woman cautiously. She shied away, avoiding Milah’s hand. “It’s okay. Did he threaten you?” Belle watched her with her head slightly bowed, and Milah felt fear and anger run through her. If that bastard had just ruined another woman’s life, she was going to kill him all the more slowly. 

“He would never hurt me,” Belle whispered, glaring at Milah as she paused.

“Belle, I know you think that,” She held out her arms pleadingly. “And I understand why you would. I, I never thought he’d turn into that, that’d he attack me or my love so viscously! But please, if you’ve left him, come with me. I promise you’ll be safe, and you could see the world. The crew’s not that bad, they’ll leave you alone, I promise. You just have to trust me,” Belle glared, a retort on her tongue before a sudden thudding made Milah look up. Someone was on the deck of her ship, and it wasn’t Cora. Their steps were too heavy, but not heavy enough to be Smee’s. In her moment of distraction, Belle seized the cloak, darting past Milah and heading up towards the deck. Milah cursed, bolting after the woman. 

They reached the deck in the same instant, Milah stopping short at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin. Anger flooded her. “Well, look who it is. The bloody coward himself!” She snapped, stepping towards him. Belle came to his side, and a look of pure relief crossed his face as he quickly wrapped an arm around her before turning back to Milah. Though he didn’t show it, Milah could sense his anger, as well as something akin to static cling, making the hair on the back of her neck rise. The realization hit her hard. Magic. Her stomach sank. He still had it, which meant it’d be nigh impossible to kill him. Not to mention, he would definitely kill her. Raising her chin, she glared at the man who had hurt her. “And what magic will you use this time?” She spat out, and he laughed, shaking his head. 

“Oh no magic this time,” He said before suddenly swinging his cane, catching Milah in the face and knocking her back against a crate. Blood gushed from her nose as he swung the cane again, striking her in the face and chest as Belle yelled for him to stop. Spitting blood out, Milah called back, 

“He has to show you how powerful he is, how much of a coward he isn’t,” She sneered, blood dripping onto her shirt. He bared his teeth in anger, raising the cane high above his head. 

“Look away Belle. This could get ugly,” Milah braced herself, turning her head away as it struck her in the neck and jaw, rattling her teeth and knocking the wind from her. The blows rained down after that, and Milah grit her teeth and tried to turn her head so he wouldn’t hit her eyes. 

“Go on then!” She shouted, spraying blood onto the deck. Her ears were ringing, and her vision swam. “Kill me! Show her what you really are! Rip my heart out, stab me! Kill me!’ She screamed, watching as he raised his cane. 

“Rumple no!” Belle called, and Milah was surprised to see him stop. “That’s what she wants, to destroy the good in you! Please, let’s just go,” She pleaded.

“Kill me! Like you did Killian, let us be reunited,” Milah hissed, and Rumplestiltskin dropped his cane, throwing up his hands. 

“She had to die, Belle,” He replied, lunging to Milah and plunging his hand into her chest. She gasped as his fingers closed around her heart, squeezing until her world narrowed down to the foreign, painful sensation. Distantly, she could hear Belle speaking, but couldn’t make it out. After what felt like eternity, he removed his hand, still leaning over her. “You listen, and you listen well, dearie,” He hissed in her face. “You take your little ship, and you sail and sail until you fall off the end of the Earth,” Slapping her a final time, he slid off her and headed off the ship. Milah waited until she was sure he was gone before sitting up, cradling her sore jaw. Anger ran through her, and silently, she came up with a plan. Smee told her that if one were to cross the town line, they forgot who they were. Well, she’d just have to make him forget, wouldn’t she? 

Following him to the town line proved easier than she had thought. Procuring a gun, well, that was even simpler than she had ever imagined. The sheriff’s office wasn’t well guarded, and the locks were child’s play to pick. There, she had found a small, silver pistol. They looked different in this world, much smaller and lighter than the ones she was used to finding back in the Enchanted Forest, and they held multiple bullets. From her spot in the trees, Milah could see Rumplestiltskin pour a potion of some sort over her son’s cloak, turning it a pale blue for a split second. Then, he wrapped it around his neck and stepped over the white line. Magic shimmered around him, and Milah held her breath, praying it would harm him. Alas, he turned unscathed, speaking to Belle. Now was her chance. Creeping forward, she rose, taking aim with her pistol. She had a clear shot at his head. In that world, with no magic,a bullet should kill him, right? 

Three things happened seemingly at once. First, Milah fired, her arm kicking back with recoil. Second, Rumplestiltskin raised his eyes and spotted her, fear turning his countenance white as milk. Third, he stepped back over the line, erecting a barrier as quickly as he could and attempting to move Belle out of the way. Milah was a sure shot, she wouldn’t have hit Belle, not in a million years. Except Rumplestiltskin wasn’t fast enough. His barrier half made, it deflected the bullet off its surface and bounced about in the half formed creation before slamming into Belle, knocking her over the line. Despair crashed down over Milah as magic shimmered around the girl, a hoarse “No!” wrenching from her and Rumplestiltskin in the same breath. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. The pistol clattered to the ground as Rumplestiltskin rushed over the line, cradling his lover as blood seeped from her shoulder. “It’s not a fatal wound,” Milah said, trancelike. “She’ll live...but she won’t remember anything,” Rumplestiltskin’s head whipped around, his face contorting into a hellish snarl. Milah stood transfixed by the young woman, watching as she struggled to figure out what was going on and who she was. The Dark One conjuring a fireball definitely didn’t help. Milah stood still, her mind racing and yet not processing what was going on around her. She had all but killed a woman she was trying to help. She had become like Rumpelstiltskin, a coward who brought harm to those around him in a selfish quest for power. 

Milah stared at the fireball, standing stock still as Rumplestiltskin reared his arm back and light suddenly flooding the road. Turning on his heel, Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle and dove away from the car just in time. Milah, however, hit the windshield hard, the glass splintering around her as she rolled and hit the ground hard, pain stabbing through her chest and bringing tears to her eyes. She was incredibly grateful when her vision suddenly went, taking all other sensation with her. 


End file.
